Ready for Love
by Maya Ryuzaki
Summary: Have you ever been at a cross-road and forced to choose one and whatever you might choose will change your life forever…? For the good or for the worst…? Life is always unfair. Read and Review.4th Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Normal disclaimers attached.

**Preface**

Have you ever been at a cross-road and forced to choose one and whatever you might choose will change your life forever…? For the good or for the worst…? Life is always unfair. For me, this cross-road is more complicated. I **want** to choose one but I **have** to choose the other.

This is where I am right now. Walking down the aisle, holding my gaze forcibly on the floor, I already chose the latter. I took a decision against my heart for I am honor bound to do this.

Hmpf. That's the last word I should be using right now. Honor bound…? This is more clearly being **"unfaithful".** Not to either of them—but to my very heart. It wanted so much to choose the former road.

All I wanted was a happy ending… a simple "happily ever after". But no… fate has to decide against it. All the time…

I have just a few more steps to reach the end. I sighed softly so that nobody, especially my dad who was walking me down the aisle, would catch me sad on my Big Day. I wished I was never anxious to get married. But if I hadn't been, I wouldn't have fallen for him. But… that had just made things even worse.

I closed my eyes lightly. I was still taking small steps towards the altar, in accordance to the wedding march playing behind me. I wished everything would return back to the way they were… without all these complications.

I do not regret taking that flight that changed everything… but I do regret the fact that I had to be there right where he was. I regret ever accepting to do what I'm about to do right now.

**READY FOR LOVE**

**::Forgive your enemies but never forget them::**

**Chapter 1**

I looked out of the window of the yellow cab and wondered why I was so sad. I'd be lying if I said I didn't know why. I knew clearly why. And I didn't need my friend, Chelsea's voice to remind me what it was.

'_But Miyu, do you __**love**__ him…?'_

Yes, that's the last question I want to hear right now… with the wedding just two weeks ahead. And that question is the reason I'm leaving Manhattan sooner than expected.

I'm Miyu Kouzuki, and will soon be called Miyu K. Yamamura in two weeks.

With these thoughts filling my head, I got down the cab and pulled out my bag—it was a little heavy with all the things that Chelsea thought was important for me to have before the wedding.

I entered the airport, my mind still a little mundane with all this regret and despair. I got myself a trolley and loaded my luggage onto it. I walked down the airport, towards the customs. I had Chelsea get me a ticket on the first flight to Japan.

BHAM

My luggage fell right off of my trolley and rolled over closely followed by another luggage. With my head full of thoughts, I hadn't noticed where I was going. I had clashed my trolley head-first with another one.

'Crap!' an exclamation came in front of me as I tried to get a hold of myself after the crash. My hand hurt a little and my leg had gone all weak with the suddenness of the collision. Certain people stared but none actually stopped for they all probably have their own business to attend to.

I got to my luggage without looking at the person with whom I bumped into. Just as I managed to heave my luggage, the person, whoever he was, also bent down to pick his up. That was when I noticed, he was not cursing at the fact that his luggage dropped—he was in the phone.

'Crap!' he repeated, pulling his bag over his shoulder, his back to me, and 'full of useless old dung…! Every one of you is so futile… a simple job… and what else can you actually do…?'

My eyebrows knit together. Yes, it was none of my business who anybody curses—he might even have clean reasons. Then, why does his wretched cursing bother me…?

He didn't turn. He was still furiously talking in his mobile, swinging the bag onto his trolley.

Though he was just as responsible for this crash as I was but out of mere meekness, I muttered, 'I'm sorry about that…'

The huge crash did not make him even glance at me. But at my slow whisper, he turned and I had to try very hard to keep my face from burning. For my face started to heat up at the sight of his façade.

He had the most handsome face I had ever laid my eyes on and covering his forehead, reaching his brows were velvet locks of brunet hair that looked totally messed up but in such a way that made him look even more handsome. If that was not already enough, he had alluring auburn eyes that looked at though fresh chocolate and milk was mixing inside it at that very moment. His eyebrows were raised in mild curiosity.

He muttered in a low voice, without glancing away from me, into the mobile in a voice which had a mixture of sudden warmth and amusement, 'one minute…'

His brows were furrowed in mere fascination. The smallest of smirks formed along his lips and I found myself heat up for no apparent reason.

'What did you say..?' he asked. His voice sounded a little like soft flowing water. It had a sort of ringing in his tone and I couldn't actually get my words out. What is this…?

'Erm… well, I… I said I was s-s-sorry…' I managed to finally say, my face deep crimson. I hoped that he didn't notice that I was changing color because of him. I was growing a little uncomfortable with this.

'Oh,' he said in recognition, and then added with a teasing smirk, 'make sure it doesn't happen next time…'

My jaw dropped. He jerked his head lightly with another smirk and returned to his mobile leaving me fuming with anger.

How dare he…? I was polite enough to apologize when it was clearly his fault as well, but that arrogant idiot makes it sound as though it's my entire fault…? Idiot! Moron! Jerk!

I couldn't stop cursing that brunet idiot all the way down to customs and after what felt like hours of my time calling him names and damning him, I was finally up the flight and forced my mind to think about Mizuki and our wedding… more precisely, _**not**_ to think about the handsome brunet.

As I was steered to my second-class seat by the stewardess, I couldn't help but think about that brunet. Every time his face flashed into my head, a sudden wave of fury washed through me. I gave the blonde stewardess a thank-you smile and took my seat, which was in between two other seats.

I sighed as I took the seat. I was hoping to get a window side seat but well… I sat down more comfortably and tried to think about my Wedding. Well, three stops before I reach Japan. I sighed as I thought about that. I took a direct boarding so, I would probably be shepherded to my hotel room and back to the flight.

I tried not to think about the three day flight with two different strangers sitting either side of me. **(A/N**: hm… I'm sorry if I'm wrong about the time thing******)**

I locked my hands together on my lap and tried to concentrate on how I was going to make sure I don't break down at all during the wedding. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think.

I hadn't been thinking long when I heard the stewardess' voice again. But it sounded so different to when she had talked to me. It was different… a little too… I tried to find the right word… hm… yea… she sounded a little covetous… or maybe even seductive perhaps.

I have no idea with this side of my felinity. That was the one thing I lacked at. But I grimaced a little wondering how handsome the guy must be for the stewardess was really melting… by the tone in her voice.

'That would be your seat sir…' she was saying.

'Thank you miss…' came the guy's voice and despite every resolution I took I opened my eyes and was once again looking at the handsome brunet who had been so rude to me.

He turned at that very moment and our gazes met. His eyebrows rose mildly and then he gave himself a small smirk—not withdrawing his eyes away from my emerald ones.

I turned away at once for I was starting to heat up again in spite of the fury I was holding against him for being so arrogant. I stole a glance at him and turned a bright shade of crimson for he had not withdrawn his auburn orbs away from my face. His façade held weird look that I have never seen Mizuki wear.

I totally forgot that the stewardess was still here. So, I jumped lightly as I heard her voice.

'Is there anything I can do for you…?' It was obviously directed towards the brunet.

I think he had forgotten about the stewardess as well for he took a moment to reply. But came the reply and I was surprised to see how his eyes sparkled when he flashed her, a small smile.

'Not right now…' he replied and then with a short nod, he took his seat (which to my embarrassment and fury) was to my left—the one which was not beside the window.

The stewardess gave him a bow and left.

I could feel his sudden glances towards me. So, I jerked my head away from his side and then focused outside the window—which was stupid seeing as we had not taken off yet and there was nothing much to see.

'Hey…'

My head snapped to the direction of the call. The brunet was looking at me with a smile and held out his hand. I looked at it curiously.

'I'm Kanata… Kanata Saionji…' he introduced himself.

Japanese, I thought.

Then, not wanting to look rude, I took a breath and holding up my pride took his hand formally and said indifferently, 'Miyu Kouzuki…'

He smiled as we shook hands.

Then, holding my hand a little tighter, he pulled himself a little forward and asked with a smirk, 'any more trolley-crashes Miyu…?'

My fumed up in anger and pulling my hand away from his grasp, jerked my head away from his smirking, annoying, irritating, irksome, yet irresistible face.

He chuckled and I tried very hard not to think about how nice and musical it sounded.

I closed my eyes and wished that this journey would end soon and I wished that I didn't have to have another word with this annoying Saionji, who for some reason felt free to call me by my first name. And… what was weird was that it did not sound weird.

I sighed thinking that this was going to be one hell of a journey.

**::to be continued::**

**Next on READY FOR LOVE:**

Well, the next episode is going to be more awkward and embarrassing than this one. I just got on the flight and I was to handle an arrogant brunet. But, adding fuel to fire a perverted freak had to join the show. If that's not enough, guess what shams me and that brunet came up with…

Don't miss the Second Chapter of **"Ready for Love"**

—**M.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on 'Ready for Love': **I was returning from Manhattan, United States after I had been there for a few days, inviting my friends to my wedding in Heiomachi, Japan to Mizuki Yamamura. Hmm… it was not what you'd call the perfect start of a flight for a girl who was already having trouble with her wedding…

'Crap!'

'I'm sorry about that…'

'What did you say..?'

'Erm… well, I… I said I was s-s-sorry…'

'Make sure it doesn't happen next time…'

'I'm Kanata… Kanata Saionji…'

'Miyu Kouzuki…'

'Any more trolley-crashes Miyu…?'

Well, all in all I've stumbled across a guy who might possibly land in the list of the good looking guys I hate.

**READY FOR LOVE**

**::Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me::**

**Chapter 2**

I fidgeted a little more and shifted my weight towards my left much to the amusement and fascination of the brunet beside me. I clenched my teeth as I tried to ignore his smirks and sniggering. But I had no other choice. Oh yeah, I did…

The choice is between this handsome yet very much irritating Japanese brunet and a middle-aged American with balding blond hair and topaz orbs. Why the latter a problem…?

In one word: pervert.

From the very moment the flight took off from JFK airport half-an-hour ago, he has been looking at me at weird and awkward places and he touched my hand as I rested it beside my seat a few minutes ago.

Now, that's the reason why I was edging towards the most irritating Saionji. He seems to find all of this very amusing.

How and why, I have no idea.

'You seem to be very quiet Ms. Kouzuki,' noted the pervert in a light voice.

Yeah… we had exchanged our names at the beginning of the flight. That was when I thought he was better than Saionji. But now, I have my priorities changed.

I would rather deal with an annoying idiot than a perverted freak.

I tried to keep my voice calm when I replied meekly, 'well, I'm naturally a quiet person Mr. Greene…'

He gave me a grin and said, 'changes can be good…'

I gave him a light smile, showing him the book I was holding and then jerked my head away from him and tried to concentrate on the page. I didn't even glance at the book for a second when the soft voice of the brunet passed through me.

'You aren't reading the book, are you…?'

I glared daggers at him and she scoffing said in an angry whisper, 'of course I am…'

He gave me a smirk and then bending closer asked, 'so, what's the main character's name…?'

As I glanced into his piercing auburn orbs, I breezed up. Honestly, I have no idea what the main character's name was.

Heck, I don't even know what book I'm reading. But I guessed that even if I knew, I wouldn't have been able to answer looking into those eyes.

I gulped and his smirk widened.

'Why… w-why would I have to tell you…?' I managed to pull off.

He gave me a fascinated smile and said, 'why not…?'

Then suddenly I shivered. I turned around and the blond pervert had his hands on the floor searching for something.

On the way down, he had touched my legs sending shivers down my spine.

I had never experienced stuff like this before. This was very weird for me and I didn't like it one bit.

Perverts are the worst creatures in the world I thought and moved so close to Saionji that our arms touched.

A low gasp escaped my lips as the jerk got back to a sitting position and gave me a grin. I jerked my head away from him and moved even closer to Saionji.

I could feel sweat forming at the edges of my forehead. I glanced at the brunet wondering if he would relent if I asked him to shift seats with me. But his expression shocked me a little.

He was glaring at the blond American as though he had just insulted him.

Then, closing his eyes for mere second and then opening them again, he leaned closer to my ear and asked, 'do you want me to solve this…?'

I looked at him, questioningly.

Greene was looking at us curiously, wondering if the smart brunet had beaten him to me.

Feeling the blonde's gaze on me, I nodded lightly to Saionji. Well, I was desperate to escape this pervert.

He smiled at me and then turned to the blond. He flashed the frowning Mr. Greene a charming smile and held out his hand.

'Hi… I'm Kanata Saionji…'

'Dr. Lawrence Greene…' the blond took Kanata's hand with a small smile. Well, I guess nobody can resist this brunet's smiles.

'Well, Mr. Greene…' he withdrew his hand and flashed another smile, 'you see, it's Miyu's first time on a flight…'

I frowned at him. What the…?

'Oh… really…?' asked Greene, smirking.

'Yeah…' continued Kanata, pushing his hand into his brunet locks, making it messier and cuter, 'she doesn't believe me when I tell her that the clouds look amazing from up here…'

What…?

'That can be fixed,' said Greene and offered grinning, 'why don't we shift seats Ms. Miyu…?'

My jaw dropped a little and I turned to Kanata with an accusing glare. That would be worse. I would be stuck with bald-pervert during the entire flight then. Worst nightmare

I had a sudden idea.

'That's very kind of you Dr. Greene…' I said in only what I believed to be a girly voice, putting up the best smile I could muster, 'but I don't want to stay away from my fiancé even for a minute…'

I slipped my hands around Kanata's arm and smiled. Both the guys looked at me, a little shocked.

'Fiancé…?' gasped Kanata, lightly.

'We just got engaged…' I said and flashed before Dr. Pervert the ring that Mizuki put through my ring-finger in my left hand, three months ago.

Kanata sniggered a little and then putting up his smile said, 'yes, Dr. Greene… could you please, take my seat and Miyu could take yours…'

The blond took another whole minute to decide and then finally got up from his seat with a grunt and then we slowly shifted.

I was a little worried if the stewardess would find this inappropriate but my doubts lifted when Kanata flashed a smile up front as soon as he took a seat. I didn't need to look to know that it was blonde stewardess.

Despite myself, I smiled and looked out of the window. The clouds were amazing. It was truly beautiful to look up at the sky.

'Engaged, huh?' came a hushed whisper from my left.

I turned to look at the brunet. He was a little close and his voice was low. I guessed he didn't want the pervert to hear our conversation. So, I replied back in a whisper as well.

'Yeah… few months ago…' I said, trying to sound cheerful. But unfortunately, I failed.

'When's the Big Day…?' he asked easily, with a heart-warming smile.

'In a few weeks…' I answered. No need to go into any details.

'Congratulations,' he said grinning.

'Yeah… thanks…' I managed to mutter. It sounded a little weird coming from him.

What the hell is wrong with me…? Why am I feeling even worse when I have to tell this _stranger_ that I was getting married?

There was silence for a minute.

Then—

'Do you…' he started, in a low whisper, turning to me again, and then taking a breath said, 'you don't love your fiancé'.

It was not a question.

'Wh-what are t-talking a-about…?' I stuttered.

I hate this problem of mine. I stutter a lot. Not always—only when I'm nervous, embarrassed and… lying.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but change colors. I thought for a minute, looking out of the window. I was just going to be with him at the max three days. What bad would come if I told a stranger about my problems? It might even help me get a different person's perspective of this… a person who is not at all connected to my problem.

I took a deep breath and turned to the handsome brunet. He gave me an encouraging smile and I guessed it was time I use a Pandora Box to vent out my thoughts and feelings so that I could asses it better.

**::to be continued::**

**Next on READY FOR LOVE:**

Hmm… in the next chapter, I open out all of my feelings and emotions to him and well, I do feel a little better but it doesn't assure me that I have this weird kind of feeling in the pit of my stomach when I talk to him.

Then, well… we go into his romantic relationships. Hm… I guess the next chapter is going to be a little better and easier and less embarrassing than this one.

Don't miss the Third Chapter of **"Ready for Love"**

—**M.R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers. And, I'm sorry about the mistake in the last two chapters… I guess we shall assume that it takes only 17-18 hours to reach Tokyo. I apologize for the mistake.

**Recap:**

'Hi… I'm Kanata Saionji…'

'Dr. Lawrence Greene…'

'Well, Mr. Greene…' he withdrew his hand and flashed another smile, 'you see, it's Miyu's first time on a flight…'

'Why don't we shift seats Ms. Miyu…?'

'That's very kind of you Dr. Greene…'

'But I don't want to stay away from my fiancé even for a minute…'

'Yes, Dr. Greene… could you please, take my seat and Miyu could take yours…'

'Engaged, huh?' came a hushed whisper from my left.

'When's the Big Day…?' he asked easily, with a heart-warming smile.

'In a few weeks…' I answered. No need to go into any details.

'Congratulations,' he said grinning.

'Do you…' he started, in a low whisper, turning to me again, and then taking a breath said, 'you don't love your fiancé'.

And that is how I'm now ready to tell this handsome Japanese stranger my dilemma and my worries.

**READY FOR LOVE**

**:: Imagination is more powerful than knowledge as knowledge is limited whilst Imagination has no boundaries ::**

**Chapter 3**

I sat there looking into those alluring auburn orbs of his, unable to utter another word. I looked away, trying to clear my mind and stop my face from getting heated. As I sat there, looking out of the window, into the blue of the sky, I could feel his gaze on me.

'Anything to drink…?'

I turned to see the blonde stewardess bending over our seats pushing a small trolley holding an assortment of drinks.

'I'd like some hot coffee, please,' said the perverted Dr. Greene flashing the stewardess a smile and added, 'with cream…'

She handed over a steaming cup, after adding some cream to it with a smile. Then, she turned to Kanata with an even wider smile and asked, 'anything for you sir…?'

Kanata, who had not taken his amused auburn orbs away from me, frowned lightly and then rolling his eyes lightly turned to face the blonde stewardess and flashed her a small smile and said, 'nothing for me…'

The stewardess stood a little transfixed at the sight of his smile and forgot that she still has to ask me. Nevertheless, I don't think that I could actually drink something in the state I was in right now.

Kanata, who might've obviously noticed the girl goggling over him turned to me and asked with a hint of amusement, 'anything for you, **honey**…?'

I turned a light shade of crimson at the sound of his words, directed towards me. Heck, even Mizuki never called me like that even when we were alone, let alone with the flight packed with foreigners.

But an opposite reaction evicted on the blonde's façade. Her jaw dropped by an inch and she looked at me and then at Kanata and then back at me and I'm sure that the look she gave me the last time was pure loath.

'N-Nothing…' I said, trying to get the stewardess to move away so that I could escape her death glare.

Kanata smirked at my uneasiness and then turning to the stewardess said, 'you heard her… nothing for us…'

The stewardess put on the best smile she could muster and walked away to the next seat, still directing a death glare at me.

I couldn't help but sigh at the thought that I had already made myself a foe without meaning to… all because of this idiotic brunet.

Suddenly, I heard him chuckle. I mustered the best death glare I could manage and shot him one. He smirked at me and said, 'I guess you're not used to what they call… hm… "public display of affection"…'

I could feel blood boiling inside of me to grasp his throat and kill him right now. I jerked my face away from him and forced myself to look out the window again.

He leaned closer to my ear and despite all my anger, I felt a little warm and for some weird reason, my heart suddenly started sprinting at a rate which was definitely dangerous.

'I guess your fiancé has never been err_… romantic_…?'

'How dare you…?' I whispered, not wanting to catch the attention of the pervert sitting beside the annoying brunet.

He chuckled lightly and asked with a smirk that made my fury rise beyond boundaries, 'well… am I right…? Or not…?'

I was stumped. Well, the truth was that Mizuki has tried… a lot.

'He is very r-ro-romantic,' I stuttered the last word.

I guess my embarrassment must be amusing to him for he laughed lightly his eyes closed. I felt my body go very warm as I sat there seeing him laugh. It was very enchanting. His laugh came like light music and charmed me. He looked very cute…

What did I just say…? I shook my head trying to forget what I had just thought. How could I think something like that…?

'Hey… are you okay…?' came him smart voice.

'None of your business,' I snapped, turning my face away because I am sure it was beet red by now.

I could almost feel him smirking at my embarrassment but I clenched by teeth together from breaking out in fury.

'Okay Miyu… just can I ask you a few questions..?' he asked tenderly, edging a little away from me, probably giving me a little space.

Well, I shifted a little and then sighed deeply.

'Eighteen hour travel…' he pointed out lightly, his voice making Goosebumps rise on my skin, 'we still have around seventeen hours left…'

I gave him the best glare I could muster but not one change occurred in that flawless façade of his. He continued to smirk at me with lightly raised eyebrows.

'C'mon let's take it in turns…' he offered, 'I ask you for an hour and then next hour, it'd be your turn…'

I frowned and asked with a dark smile, 'and what makes you think I'd like to do that…?'

He chuckled. I tried not to think how musical it sounded in my ears.

'It would be like a nice story, wouldn't it…' he said, leaning closer making my breathing a little strained, 'no strings attached… we could forget each other within a day or days…'

I frowned. Well, that did sound like a nice statement. And I have to admit that I was kinda bored and thinking about seventeen more hours of this boredom did not sound good.

I sighed indicating that I was okay with it. He obviously understood for he started with his questionnaire.

'How did you two meet…?' he asked and added mockingly, 'when did the magic strike…?'

Something cold wet down my spine. But I controlled my unusual emotions and said lightly, 'we were at University together… but he asked me out after we graduated and started with our career…'

Kanata looked thoughtful for a moment and as though he missed it asked, 'how old are you…?'

I couldn't help but glare. Well, it's a girl's natural reaction when asked this question and it's also guys' natural knowledge not to ask it.

'How old are _you_…?' I asked at once.

He smiled and said, 'right… I turn twenty five this Christmas…'

My heart lifted for some unknown reason. Despite myself I smiled and said, 'I turn twenty five on March 15th…'

He smiled and said, 'so… just three months younger, huh…? I thought you'd be older than me…'

I directed a death glare in his direction.

'Just kidding,' he said lifting his hands lightly, as though in surrender, 'if it helps, you look younger than any other twenty-four year old I've met…'

Crimson rose to my cheeks at once but I hid it well from him… I think.

Anyway, his questionnaire continued.

'Your first date…?' he asked, raising his eyebrows by an inch.

'Ah…' I started, 'erm…' I raced through my memories, 'well… it was at St. Mark Hotel, Tokyo… I think on my twenty-second birthday…'

He smiled and then continued, 'you enjoyed it…?'

'That's a little personal,' I warned at once but I couldn't wipe the smirk on my face.

He gave me another one of his grins and then sighing I said, 'it was okay… It was a good place… great food… I had fun…'

'But…?' he asked, bending further.

'But there was no…' I tried searching my vocabulary for the right words, 'no… erm…'

'Connection…? Wavelength…?' he offered, '_magic_…?'

'Something like that…' I shrugged.

For some reason he seemed a little pleased. Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me…?

'Okay…' he continued, shifting his weight to my side, 'how did he propose…?'

I know I blushed. I was sure I did. But that did not make his gaze less intense. He continued to stare into my eyes, trying to assess my reaction, probably. I took in a deep breath. It wasn't that embarrassing after all.

'Well… he…' I started replaying the memory of how Mizuki proposed to me.

'Yes..?' he urged me to continue.

'Well, he…' I started again in vain, 'we… erm… he took me to this… er… restaurant…'

'Okay…'

'Well… it wasn't your usual restaurant…' I said, trying not to panic and loose concentration and pass out, 'it was by the lake…'

'Ah…' he said, his face breaking into a knowing grin, 'the moonlit-proposal-on-the-boat trick, huh…?'

I was a little taken aback. Of course I was. How many times had guys proposed to girls on the cruise on the moonlit night..? May be my obvious question was evident in my face for he lightly chuckled.

'It's one of those classical ways to propose,' he explained and added with a smirk, 'its simple… yet effective…'

Now that I thought about it, the setting, the bright and glowing full-moon in the background, the lightly moving boat, the amazingly twinkling stars in the sky… Yes, even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to reject the proposal. It had been so… perfect. However, I sighed as my unconscious mind muttered, "perfect… but with the wrong guy…"

'Are you OK…?' the brunet's worried voice floated through my head.

I nodded my head lightly and pushed out an appealing smile. He seemed not to believe my fake smile. I sighed inwardly. How many times have I wondered if anyone in this world could understand me…? But now, here he was… yet…

'Alright…' he continued looking disapproving at my fake smile, 'let's move to the next question…'

'Hey…' I called, frowning with accusation in my voice clear as day, 'we are not playing "Who wants to be a Millionaire" here…'

'I know…' he said coolly stretching lightly, 'that's why I don't give you choices…'

I opened my mouth to argue when at that moment Mr. Greene excused himself to go to the restroom. For some reason, this cheered up Kanata a lot. I frowned at why he looked way too handsome… I mean happy.

He understood. Unbelievable… who was this guy…?

'Now I can ask you questions without having the glares from that perverted eavesdropper…' he muttered turning to face me with a smile.

I'm sure my eyes widened. Eavesdropper…?

'I know…' he said lightly in a hushed whisper, with a smirk that made my heart throb, 'but who can resist if someone is talking to a **gorgeous **woman like you… even if he knows that you are engaged…'

My heart almost skipped a beat at that. And I'm sure my jaw-dropped for the teensiest second. I've never been talked to like that… in all my life.

He chuckled at my red face and said, 'you should be used to stuff like this…'

'Why…?' I asked by reflex.

'Because, being with you and not be mesmerized by your beauty is inevitable…' he said with a smirk, leaning closer so that his breath fell lightly on my face.

'Now, you're just teasing me…' I managed to say through my embarrassment.

He looked mildly surprised and asked with a musical chuckle, 'how did you figure that out…?'

I narrowed my eyes showing my disapproval to his sarcastic tone. He smiled at my obvious distaste and continued.

'Let's continue then…' he said, stretching back to his seat gracefully and then after a thoughtful moment asked, 'have you kissed you fiancé…?'

My breath stopped in mid-way. I looked at him with a red face and a shocked expression in my eyes. That's way too personal and what makes him think otherwise would actually exist.

He chuckled again, and explained his question, 'I asked you whether **you** have kissed him… not the other way around for I'm sure whether you gave permission or not, he wouldn't have been able to resist…'

He added the last word with a funny tint in his tone. It was as though he was purposefully making me blush.

I narrowed my eyes and I didn't reply.

He sighed lightly and I tried not to think about how even his sigh sounded amazingly beautiful.

'I guess you never have then…' he came to the conclusion and I felt the urge to prove him wrong but then I would be lying again. For once, in all my life, I felt like not lying to someone.

He cleared his throat pointedly and I sighed as the next question arrived. I was not comfortable with all these questions about Mizuki and me. It was making me feel guilty for not being truthful with him. After all, Mizuki deserves to know.

'Miyu…' he called me pulling me out of my own painful thoughts.

I looked at him expecting another question about my truly agonizing love life.

'What's your favorite flavor ice-cream…?' he asked with a smirk.

I was a little taken aback.

'What…?'

'Favorite flavor… ice-cream…' he said slowly, leaning a little forward towards my shocked expression.

I smiled almost unconsciously and replied, 'strawberry…'

He nodded his head thoughtfully and continued, 'favorite food?'

'Anything Japanese…' was my immediate reply. I wasn't so big on Western food even though I spent a part of my childhood there.

'Movie…?' he asked.

'"**Kate and Leopold**"…' I said with a smile remembering the movie, 'and also "**Just like Heaven**"…'

'Actor Male…?' he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Hm…' I dragged racing through my memories, 'Hugh Jackman…'

'Female…?'

'Reese Witherspoon,' was my reply.

'Color?'

'Chocolate brown…' I replied suddenly and bit my lower lip at once.

He obviously noticed this and cocking his head lightly to one side asked, 'why…?'

'Why…?' I repeated, more to myself than to him.

Why…? Till a few hours ago, my favorite had been topaz but now it was chocolate brown. Because… because that's the color of the eyes of the person I'm currently talking to.

He smirked again at my anxiety and then dropped it, thankfully.

And then his questionnaire continued—for an entire hour. He never opened again about my marriage. All he asked were the tiniest details about me. Nothing personal though…

He asked from the little things like what I like and what I don't like to the reasons thereof.

It was very comforting sitting there with him asking why I prefer Taylor Swift's Love Story to Cascada's Another You—which were at the top of my favorites list.

He utilized the entire hour asking about me but nothing about what I do. He never questioned for one moment about the people around me… like he was interested in only me in my own life. But that's a little silly…

When he opened his mouth for the next question I smirked and said, 'time's up Kanata…'

He suddenly looked at me a little surprised. His eyes were a little blank and he looked like a kid who had laid his eyes on Disney Land for the first time. I blushed at this and cleared my throat reproachfully.

He shuddered lightly and then focusing again, jerked his head away from me and muttered, 'sorry… I blanked out suddenly…'

I remained silent, ignorant as to what to do next.

'W-what did you s-say…?' he asked lightly, not turning to face me.

'Erm…' I found it hard to search for what I had said earlier, 'er… yeah… um… it's my t-turn t-to ask you the q-questions…'

Why the hell did I stutter like that?

But the odd gleam in Kanata's eyes returned as he turned to face me again with an oh-so-alluring-smile.

'Shoot…' he said to me, raising his eyebrows pointedly inviting my questions.

I regained my posture and smirked as I began.

**::to be continued::**

**Next on ****READY FOR LOVE****:**

With the end of his questionnaire, I bet he found out a lot about me which I assume he'd pay no attention in a day or two. Well, at the least I get to ask him a few questions and know more about this charming and irresistible brunet.

I guess I was really wrong about this chapter not being embarrassing like last. If any, it was more awkward. But I bet next chapter won't be ;-) Fingers crossed…

Don't miss the Third Chapter of **"Ready for Love"**

—**M.R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

When he opened his mouth for the next question I smirked and said, 'time's up Kanata…'

He suddenly looked at me a little surprised. His eyes were a little blank and he looked like a kid who had laid his eyes on Disney Land for the first time. I blushed at this and cleared my throat reproachfully.

He shuddered lightly and then focusing again, jerked his head away from me and muttered, 'sorry… I blanked out suddenly…'

I remained silent, ignorant as to what to do next.

'W-what did you s-say…?' he asked lightly, not turning to face me.

'Erm…' I found it hard to search for what I had said earlier, 'er… yeah… um… it's my t-turn t-to ask you the q-questions…'

Why the hell did I stutter like that?

But the odd gleam in Kanata's eyes returned as he turned to face me again with an oh-so-alluring-smile.

'Shoot…' he said to me, raising his eyebrows pointedly inviting my questions.

I regained my posture and smirked as I began.

**READY FOR LOVE**

**:: Keep correcting your little mistakes; because nobody slips down by the hills, but all can slip by just little stones::**

**Chapter 4**

'Erm…' he said thoughtfully, 'I usually am no fan of ice-creams…'

'Oh come on…' I urged him.

We've been doing this for about forty five minutes now. Just like he had, I asked a lot about him and quite the number of stuff I did find about him. We had a lot of things opposite.

I did my schooling in America while he did his in Japan. While I transferred to Japan for my University, he was accepted at Harvard for his excellent academics. He currently runs a Law Firm in L.A. and had worked for some of the most prominent people.

'Vanilla, perhaps…' he finally said smiling at me.

She smiled back and then asked, 'Movie…?'

'Come on…' he said, rolling his auburn eyes, 'you can't just ask me my own questions…'

'Hey!' I accused, pouting my lips lightly, 'nobody said they were yours…'

He sighed and said after a minute of thinking, 'I guess I have to go with… hm… **Pretty Woman'**

'Ooh…' I said smiling, 'fan of Julia Roberts…?'

'Yeah…' he said with a smirk and edging closer to me added, 'but I'm in the middle of changing my _**favorite**__ pretty woman'_

I felt blood rise to my cheeks and was sure I flushed. I knew from the very start that he was trying whatever he can to make me blush and turn red. And flirting turned out to be an effective instrument. But for some reason, I seem to blush for every word of his.

'Next…?' he asked, smirking again.

I glared at him for awhile and then said with the sweetest smile I could muster, 'No more questions…'

'Really…?' he asked disbelievingly and also with a heart-throbbing smile.

'R-Really…' I said with another smile.

'Then…?' he asked.

'Just tell me about your romantic life _Kanata…_' I said, smirking.

He smirked and said, 'I don't have one… simple…'

'What do you mean you don't have one…?' I asked at once.

'Well, I go out with three different women in one month and not once does the date last for more than ten minutes…' he said simply.

'Why not…?' I asked, curiously.

'Cause they just don't feel right for me…' he said, shrugging with a frown.

'So, you leave…?' I asked, hardly able to believe my ears, 'just like that…?'

'Yeah…' he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Like… without an explanation…?' I asked again.

'Yeah… so…?' he asked.

'So…?' I repeated, fury rising through my veins, 'Jerk!'

'Hey!' he exclaimed, defensively, 'I send them flowers with an apology the very next morning…'

But I didn't find that as something comfortable to hear. I gave him the best glare I could muster and raised my eyebrows in disapproval. To my surprise, he looked amused at my reactions.

'Come to think of it…' he started and edged closer to me. I felt my temperature rise again as I was almost just inches away from him, 'you are the only woman I've managed to be with for more than ten minutes…'

I rolled my eyes and turned away. Well, I actually started hyperventilating at those words and tried my best not to give him the satisfaction that he had managed to make me blush, yet again.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and I was able to catch another one of his smiles as he smiled to himself with a slight shake of his head.

I had this feeling inside my stomach. It was like having to see a very beautiful ending to a sad story. No… it was much more intense. I can't actually find the right words to convey how I feel right now… looking at him.

"_Miyu Kouzuki, will you marry me…?" _

I got to my feet so suddenly that I was sure to have surprised the brunet as well as the doctor to his other side. But that came as a total surprise. I couldn't feel my feet as I slithered through the two guys, apologizing lightly.

I could feel his calculating eyes on my back as I made my way to the rest room robotically. I closed my eyes shut as I opened the door and entered it.

I looked into the mirror and the reflection of a troubled twenty-four year old blonde stared back at me. As I watched, my heart started to ache. Yes, I landed myself in a very difficult situation.

I looked at my left hand and there glimmered my engagement ring, just as bright as ever. And just a few steps from where I stood, sat the guy of my dreams.

I always wanted someone who'd understand me without the use of words for I was incapable of making people feel what I'm thinking. And amazingly, he seems to understand me. I tried so hard not to think about him but he kept popping into my thoughts.

'Stop this, Miyu,' I said to myself, 'there's just a few more hours of journey left and you might not see him again… don't go torturing yourself… just think about the wedding plans when you're by him…'

And that seemed so easy to think but the moment I sat back down, beside him, my mind and my eyes wouldn't stop grazing back to the brunet. He seemed too perfect to be real, I told myself repeatedly but of no avail.

'Do you want to continue…?' he asked almost tentatively as though he could feel the uneasiness that I was feeling at the moment.

But before I could even answer, he smiled and said, as though reading my thoughts, 'I bet you're tired of this…'

Very much… tired of having to think that I'm having someone waiting for me as soon as I get out of this plane.

'Not really…' I said, pulling a small smile.

But he didn't look as though he bought that. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk and edged closer again and to my total embarrassment said in a whisper, 'don't worry… I won't take you away… Your fiancé can still have you…'

'What…?' I asked at once. It was as though he was reading my thoughts and taunting me.

Then, he smirked again and muttered, 'you know, that was a joke… laugh for once, Miyu…'

I narrowed my eyes and turned away from him. For once in my lifetime, I was sure of two things.

One, naturally this handsome brunet is the most irritating guy I've ever come across.

And finally, I'd surely be having difficulty in saying "I Do" in two weeks before all my friends and family. And the reason for that is the guy sitting right beside me, christened Kanata Saionji.

I sighed and closed my eyes. A lot of disturbing images flew through my head, making me sick. I got my MP3 player and placing the earphones to either of my ears, I played a random song.

_**Thought that I was going crazy**__**  
**__**Just having one of those days yeah**__**  
**__**Didn't know what to do**__**  
**__**Then there was you**__****_

_**And everything went from wrong to right**__**  
**__**And the stars came out and filled up the sky**__**  
**__**The music you were playing really blew my mind**__**  
**__**It was love at first sight**__****_

_**'Cause baby when I heard you**__**  
**__**For the first time I knew**__**  
**__**We were meant to be as one—**__****_

I turned off the MP3 player at once. Well, that was the last song I would like to hear right now. As I pulled off the earphones, I was mildly aware of the brunet's eyes on me. I tried to act as though I didn't know and concentrated on the book that I didn't read earlier.

I didn't make it through even a paragraph. I felt my eyes getting a little groggy as I tried to keep them steady and concentrate of the now-dancing letters of the novel. I couldn't fight sleep back anymore. So, I gave in and I felt my head wobble a bit as it dropped back on the comfortable seat.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I tried to keep my mind steady. But for once in my whole life, I was unsure of what was going on inside of me. I can easily keep tags on my emotions. There were rarely any. So it had been easy.

Anger—obviously at the useless people at work…

Irritation—Dad, naturally… and of course some of my friends…

But today, amazingly I had these two weird emotions which I had no way of tracing back to. I'm not even sure why I was suddenly acting the way I did right now.

For one, I don't know for a fact why I suddenly find the urge to tease the blonde who currently slept by my side, with her head slowly dropping from its current position.

And another one of the same proportion was the fact that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Why am I suddenly drawn towards her when there are millions of other women in America?

"Maybe," I tried to reason, "Maybe, it's just 'coz she's Japanese… that might be it…"

I sighed. I couldn't help but glance sideways at her. She murmured something in her sleep and slowly slid sideways and before I could even respond, I found her head on my shoulder, breathing down my neck.

I could feel my temperature rise. I moved about a little awkwardly, trying to get into a comfortable position. She frowned in her sleep as I tried to move. So, I chose to stop.

After a few seconds, feeling it too weird to just look into her face, I reached out and pulled away the MP3 player from her lap. It was halfway through a song by **Kylie Minogue. **I played it.

_**'Cause baby when I heard you**__**  
**__**For the first time I knew**__**  
**__**We were meant to be as one**__****_

_**Was tired of running out of luck**__**  
**__**Thinking 'bout giving up yeah**__**  
**__**Didn't know what to do**__**  
**__**Then there was you**__****_

_**And everything went from wrong to right**__**  
**__**And the stars came out and filled up the sky**__**  
**__**The music you were playing really blew my mind**__**  
**__**It was love at first sight**__**  
**_

I sighed lightly as the song ended.

Cheesy, was my first thought, a little cliché. And it was definitely not meant to be heard right now.

I switched it off and placed it back to where it belonged. I watched her cuddle a little closer and then she muttered something. I was curious. Naturally.

I leaned a little closer so that I could hear it when she spoke of it again.

'Kanata…'

My heart seemed ready to stop but a smile spread across my face and closed my eyes as well, trying to figure out what she was currently dreaming about.

**::to be continued::**

**Next on ****READY FOR LOVE****:**

Hm… A little off the beat…! But anyway, the next chapter turns out the worst. The flight would be landing soon and we shall have to go our separate ways but I'm sure that my wedding isn't going to be a cake-walk anymore…

*sigh*

Well, tune in for the next chapter of…

"**Ready for Love"**

—**M.R.**


End file.
